


older sisters

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Unlike Yuki, Banri and Itaru don't get along with their older sisters.
Kudos: 51





	older sisters

**Author's Note:**

> i'll maybe get another idea that's less short and boring eventually... but for now. this. thanks for reading!!

“Bye, Yuki! Good luck with your play, don’t forget to come back for dinner some time!”

“Bye, I won’t.”

Yuki waved as his older sister left through the front door, and returned to the living room, where Itaru and Banri were staring at him incredulously.

“What? Don’t you two have a game to play?”

“Short mobage break,” Itaru answered. “You get along with your sister?”

“She, like… Didn’t complain about you  _ once _ the whole time she was over. You were talking like you were equals or something. What kinda sister says ‘good luck with your play’ and means it?” Banri added in.

“Um, normal sisters do? What, don’t you get along with  _ your  _ sisters?”

Similar visions flashed through Banri’s and Itaru’s minds about generally being forced to deal with their sisters’ whims--special mentions for Banri having to entertain the guests at his sister’s own wedding, and Itaru running through the quiet, staged sighs and distant stares of a weak pretty boy until his sister deemed them acceptable for public viewing.

In unison, Itaru and Banri shuddered and said, “Nope.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Yuki said, “Sounds like a you problem,” and left the room.


End file.
